


Close your eyes, I'll hold you

by UpInOrbit



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: Seungsik promised Seungwoo he'd stay awake the whole night, but halfway through, he falls asleep on him.Both quite literally and metaphorically
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131
Collections: Lucky 7 Victon





	Close your eyes, I'll hold you

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, thank you to the lovely mods of the Lucky fest, for hosting this fest and making this possible! Also a big thanks to my prompter, it was a lovely prompt and I hope I did it justice and it's up to your expectations. Fluff may not be my forte, but I had fun with this one so I hope you will too ^^

When Seungsik comes out after his last exam of the semester, he was not expecting to find Seungwoo standing by the door, eagerly waiting for him, only slightly out of place. He stops, puzzled, until he remembers with a groan Seungwoo had made him promise they would have a movie marathon in the latter’s dorm as soon as Seungsik’s exams were over. A marathon that would ‘last the whole night’, to quote Seungwoo.

True to his word, Seungwoo had been waiting for him to be done, and Seungsik can’t bring himself to tell him he completely forgot about it, not when Seungwoo’s eyes shine as bright as the Sun when he wraps his hand around Seungsik’s wrist, pulling him towards his dorm as he chats animatedly. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to have a movie marathon with Seungwoo but rather, it’s that he’s too tired to stay awake through it. It had been tension that had kept him awake throughout the exams when sheer will stopped being enough, and already he can feel it bleeding from him, replaced by a tiredness that threatens to knock him out soon.

Still, Seungsik can’t find it in himself to postpone it, even if he knows Seungwoo would understand, not when he hasn’t seen his friend in over a month, and Seungwoo looks so happy right now. Truth is, Seungsik is weak, very weak, and he has long since come to terms with it. Even then, there’s nothing that hits as hard as Seungwoo’s smile. 

There’s little Seungsik wouldn’t do to keep that smile from slipping.

Which is why he’s seated on Seungwoo’s couch, the lights turned out and the second movie playing on TV, Seungwoo seated by his side and Seungsik slowly losing the battle to keep his eyes open, though Seungwoo doesn’t seem to notice, barely turning his eyes away from the screen.

Seungsik has learned that, when Seungwoo gets truly engrossed in a movie, he won’t expect actual replies. A well-timed _hmm_ will be more than enough to appease him and that’s what he does once the tiredness he has been accumulating over exam season bests him. 

Burying himself deeper into the sofa, he tosses around until he’s half curled around himself, his body turned towards Seungwoo. Facing the TV as he is, Seungwoo doesn’t notice when Seungsik’s eyes fall on his face, and Seungsik takes advantage of the cover the darkness provides him with as he traces Seungwoo’s side profile.

The noise from the TV and the movie playing fades into background noises and, lulled by them and Seungwoo’s voice, Seungsik finds himself unable to keep his eyes open.

***

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” a teasing voice welcomes him back into the land of those who are awake as he opens his eyes.

Groaning, and keeping his eyes shut, Seungsik turns around, snuggling closer to whatever it is he’s leaning on, which, judging by how it feels, seems to be a very comfortable heater. He’s warm and comfy, and he really doesn’t want to wake up, but Seungwoo’s giggling next to his ear and it sends shivers down his spine.

“What are you talking about,” he half asks, half mumbles, his voice inaudible even to his own ears.

“What did you say?” Seungwoo asks, amusement clear in his words.

Frustrated, Seungsik tries to sit up and freezes, suddenly very much aware of what is not, by any means, a heater. Opening his eyes, sleepiness completely forgotten, he realizes he has, somehow, ended up lying against Seungwoo, so close to him there’s barely any space between them, if at all. So close, that Seungsik’s head has ended up on Seungwoo’s shoulder, his mouth pressed against Seungwoo’s shirt the reason why his words sounded so muffled. 

“Seungsik?” Seungwoo calls his name, sounding slightly worried, and Seungsik snaps out of it, shaking his head and forcing himself to relax. “Are you alright?”

“Of course,” he replies with a shaky smile, and prays Seungwoo won’t notice. His heart gallops inside his chest, threatening to break free from it. “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you,” he mumbles.

Seungwoo shakes his head, smile brightening his face, and he reaches forward to run his fingers through Seungsik’s hair.

“It was a little bit dishevelled,” he explained, smile widening when he caught sight of Seungsik’s surprised expression. “And don’t worry about it. I should have guessed you were tired, I should have waited.”

“Did you watch them all?” Seungsik asks, choosing not to dwell on the fact that Seungwoo hasn’t said anything about the second part of his apology. Frowning as he remembers Seungwoo’s prior words, he continues. “Did I really sleep all night?”

“Nah, don’t worry, just a couple of hours. We were halfway through the second movie when your head fell on my shoulder,” Seungwoo replies and jumps from the couch. Seungsik opens his mouth to speak, but before he can do so, Seungwoo turns around and claps loudly. “Shall we go to sleep, then?”

“Don’t you want to finish the marathon?”

“Nah, it’s gotten late,” Seungwoo replies as he grabs Seungsik’s hands and all but hauls him to his feet. Seungsik sways, caught by surprise, and Seungwoo drops his hands to Seungsik’s waist to steady him. Warmth spreads from where Seungwoo’s hands have landed on Seungsik, a sliver of bare skin touched by Seungwoo’s thumb. “Let’s go, you need to rest.”

It speaks of Seungsik’s tiredness and overall state that he doesn’t even find it in him to reply, instead allowing Seungwoo to softly push him away from the couch. It’s only when Seungwoo turns on the light in his bedroom that Seungsik weakly tries to stop him.

“What are you doing?” Seungwoo asks with a laugh.

“I’m going back to the couch,” Seungsik grumbles.

“No, you’re not,” Seungwoo replies as he closes the door behind him. His hands leave Seungsik shoulders and by the time Seungsik turns around to glare at him, Seungwoo is leaning against the wooden surface, effectively trapping Seungsik inside. “You’re tired, you need to rest.”

“This is your room,” he says with a frown.

“And I’m graciously leaving it to you,” Seungwoo’s lips curve into an innocent smile as he flutters his lashes. Seungsik huffs. “You shouldn’t refuse my kindness so rudely, you’ll hurt my heart,” he continues with a pout.

“It’s your house, I can’t take your bed from you.”

“Precisely because it is my house, you can, and you will. You’re my guest and you’re tired, I can take the couch. I’m not accepting a ‘no’ for an answer, and I’m not leaving this room until I’ve got you tucked into bed and covered in blankets like a burrito,” Seungsik raises his eyebrows in disbelief when Seungwoo crosses his arms in front of his chest, but truth be told, he’s way too tired to properly deal with Seungwoo when he gets stubborn like this, so he just shakes his head and sighs quietly to himself.

Walking towards the wardrobe to get one of the shirts Seungwoo keeps there for him for those times when he stays over, he catches his friend dancing form the corner of his eye.

“I can see you,” he singsongs as he pulls his shirt and changes into one of Seungwoo’s. It hangs low on his frame, its cotton worn and soft, and smelling of Seungwoo. Seungsik barely stops himself from sniffing at the fabric, remembering just in time he’s not alone in the room.

Seungwoo’s cheeks seem slightly flushed once Seungsik faces him again and he smiles when Seungwoo averts his eyes, seemingly unable to hold his gaze just then.

“Come on, get into bed before I have to get you in myself.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Seungsik retorts, his voice distorted by a yawn he doesn’t succeed in stifling. It’s as if his body is fully letting himself feel the tiredness he has been accumulating, his eyes starting to close on their own accord, the bed to his right calling to him as sweetly as sirens.

Seungwoo chuckles softly, and it sounds way closer than it did before.

“You can barely stand, Sikkie. I don’t think you should go around challenging people,” Seungwoo’s fingers, long and spindly, return to Seungsik’s shoulders as if to steady him.

“It’s not people, though. Just you,” Seungsik replies, leaning into Seungwoo’s touch, sighing softly. Seungwoo doesn’t reply, just helps Seungsik into a sitting position and lightly hits his legs to get him to put them under the covers. Seungsik obeys, his eyes closed. “I’m sorry I fell asleep. You should have carried on without me.”

“Don’t worry about that, Seungsik. Sweet dreams,” Seungwoo tells him in a whisper. “Besides, the movies were never the point,” he adds, even softer than before.

There’s something almost wistful in Seungwoo’s voice, and Seungsik’s mind focuses on that, wondering what must have put it there, before he fully registers the words. Without thinking, his body working on autopilot, Seungsik’s hand shoots up to wrap itself around Seungwoo’s wrist, locking him in place.

“What do you mean they were never the point?” He asks, eyes wide open as he scans Seungwoo’s face despite the darkness. “You’ve been talking about it for a month. Seungwoo?” He tugs on Seungwoo’s wrist when he doesn’t respond.

“It was an excuse,” Seungwoo admits, his voice quiet. “It didn’t have to a movie marathon, I just wanted to see you.”

Seungsik inhales sharply, surprised.

“Why didn’t you say it?”

“I didn’t want to be too much,” Seungwoo replies with a shrug, nonchalant. There’s something in his voice, in the way he holds himself, though, that stops Seungsik from buying it.

“You could never be too much,” he says in a whisper, words spilling from his lips before he can stop himself. “You could ask me to hang out and do nothing again and again and again and it still wouldn’t be too much, not if it’s with you.”

It’s not until he’s let the words out and they hover in the space between them, that Seungsik realizes what he’s said, what he’s let on. He wishes he weren’t so tired, because maybe then he wouldn’t have gone there, done this, but it’s too late, and he can’t take the words back.

Neither of them move for a minute, but then Seungwoo frees his hand from Seungsik’s loose hold and Seungsik fears he has overstepped a boundary, that the semidarkness enveloping them has lulled him into a false sense of security and he has gone one step too far. Apologies are about to fall from his lips when Seungwoo sits by his side on the bed, dark fringe brushing his eyes, almost hiding them from sight.

Unmoving, frozen as to not disturb the moment, Seungsik barely breathes as Seungwoo reaches forward, one of his hands enveloping Seungsik’s, the fingers of his right one tracing idle patterns on the sensitive skin of his inner wrist.

It makes him want to scream. It makes him want to freeze that moment in time, carry it with him forever.

“Did you mean that?” Seungwoo whispers, lips just shy of touching Seungsik’s face. Seungsik wants to reply but he’s frozen, his mouth refusing to cooperate. “Sikkie, did you mean that?” Seungwoo insists, an urgency in his voice that wasn’t there before, and Seungsik forces himself to nod, fear and desperation mixing together. Seungwoo’s lip curls into the smallest of smiles. “Great, because I feel the same,” he replies, leaning forward. “Can I?”

Still unable to speak, Seungsik nods.

Seungwoo brushes his lips against Seungsik in the softest of caresses. 

It lasts a second, it lasts forever. 

It’s too much and not enough, and Seungsik instinctively chases after Seungwoo when he draws back, earning himself a laugh from Seungwoo as a reward for his eagerness.

“I love your laugh,” the words slip out before he can reign them in but as soon as they’re out there, fragile and precious between them, Seungsik realizes he doesn’t want to hide them, not any longer. It feels good to finally let them out, no longer a secret he has to hide away. It feels even better when Seungwoo looks at him with wide eyes, surprise and shyness mixing with glee.

_I love you_ , he doesn’t say, but that’s alright because he knows Seungwoo knows.

Leaning forward, Seungwoo kisses him again, a little firmer, a little longer, but as tender as before.

“I love everything about you,” he whispers against Seungsik’s lips. “Now go to sleep, we’ll have plenty of time to spend together tomorrow.”

Seungsik snakes his arms around Seungwoo’s slim waist, brings him closer to his chest.

“Do you promise?”

“I promise,” Seungsik feels Seungwoo running his fingers through his hair and smiles. “I’ll be here for as long as you want me to.”

Closing his eyes, Seungsik presses a kiss against Seungwoo’s throat, where his pulse is stronger, and he feels his heart beating wildly, as fast as his own. It makes him feel giddy with happiness.

“Forever then,” he whispers.

“Nothing would make me happier than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it, my first contribution to the Victon ficdom! I hope you've enjoyed it ^^  
> Thanks again to the mods, and my prompter, I don't know how long it would have taken me to finally write a fic for Victon, but I've finally done it and it's all thanks to you <3  
> That said, I hope you've liked this fic, and hopefully I'll be back soon with more!  
> Kudos and comments warm my heart <3


End file.
